


Comfort In Darkness

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Eddie Gluskin & Waylon Park ♥️ stuff [One-shots] that I wrote ♡ [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling, Eddie tries to be there for him [strangely enough], He gave him comfort because he cares about Waylon [secretly], Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad, Slightly Out Of Character though, Some Fluff, Tears, Warm, Waylon is afraid, holding him close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Waylon was bleeding, surrounded by darkness, afraid for his life. Until something happened, someone unexpected helped him through it all. Everything felt different now, once again, more than ever before.There was hope, if even for a bit, no longer was there just that dark and cold feeling. There's warmth and comfort. A calm, peaceful yet warm feeling instead.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin & Waylon Park, Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Series: Eddie Gluskin & Waylon Park ♥️ stuff [One-shots] that I wrote ♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141580
Kudos: 27





	Comfort In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write these two for awhile now, so now I have, I can't help it but I do ship them together xD 🖤💚

If he was able to, Waylon would be having a heart attack by now. He was already fearful, but it seemed like his life wouldn't end yet. He has been through it all and survived, for some reason. Thrown in an oven to burn alive, nearly strangled to death. He's almost died a few times there. Most of all, chased by so many guys that want him dead. He thought about that as he was running. 

Waylon could hear nothing else but the sound of his own breathing, his heart was beating fast against his chest from within his ribcage. Nothing else was on his mind, except getting away from there and far from _him_. 

He heard that psychopath chasing him, slowly but surely enough closing in on him with each and every second that passed. He could hear this other male behind him. 

That dark hallway seemed to haunt him. Just adding to his fear, he was more terrified than before. He knew that he was dead, or worse, if he were to be caught by **him**. 

If he could just leave, find a way out of there. He looked around him, ever so slightly. His breathing was very quiet, silent again now. 

Then he snapped out of it. He kept running. He was surrounded by darkness, afraid for his life. Nothing else mattered than that, it seemed like. 

That's when he saw his way out, probably anyway. He had to try. He noticed that there was a ladder inside the elevator, leading upwards to somewhere else, away from there. It was an escape. He just had to get there. 

Waylon heard him again. Now he ran once more, towards that elevator, this open space above it. He jumped and grabbed onto it. He starts climbing upwards. Until those metal bars started falling apart. 

He noticed that, this made his eyes widened in shock and horror, but it was too late. He started falling as he screamed. 

Waylon falls down from there and on top of that elevator. Thankfully, he hadn't fallen any more. But there was another problem. 

He looked down, noticing that he was injured. He pulled it out, so that he could try to get out of there. His leg was in so much pain though. He tried to ignore it, but it was hard. 

Waylon noticed that he was bleeding badly from that wound. His blood dripped down a bit more while he was lying there. He snapped out of those thoughts, again now. When he heard him, just like earlier. That fear suddenly came back. 

He tries to crawl, even through that pain. Because he knows if he doesn't leave, he'll be killed by **_him_**. He didn't want to die. 

Although his mind faded again as he was losing too much blood. He closed his eyes, for a second. Just for awhile, falling unconscious now.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Eddie chased him, running after his darling. His mind faded though, with his own thoughts. He just wanted him to understand. To know that he didn't want to hurt him. That maybe he does realize that he is a bit crazy, probably insane. He was losing his sanity, with each and every second passing by. His intentions were to just talk to him, that's it. 

He snapped out of it, once again. Eventually anyway. He was no longer deep in these thoughts. In his faded mind. He kept running after him. He watched as he disappeared, being gone from his sight. 

That's when he heard a scream. He realized that it was him who screamed. He noticed that this other male had fallen down. 

His eyes had widened as he ran over to the edge, staying at the end of it. 

"Darling..?!" Eddie said to him, as he yelled that out, loud enough to be heard. 

Eddie ran down the hallway and he went downstairs, to where he was. He goes over to him, kneeled down by his side. He pulled him over by the leg (that wasn't injured). 

He watched him and noticed that this other male was waking up, being no longer unconscious. He saw as he started freaking out. 

Waylon freaked out, feeling afraid, scared of him. He tries to get away from him. "No! Leave me alone!" he said 

Eddie grabbed a hold of him, trying to get that other male to relax. He was calming him down, or at least trying to. 

"Calm down.. I'm just trying to help you. I'm not gonna harm you." 

Waylon calmed himself down, for a second. He believed him, strangely enough. So he stopped trying to get away from him, for now. 

Eddie didn't seem to mind that. He pulled this other male over to him, even closer and into his arms, then he carried him away. He walked out of there. 

He was walking into another room, through an open door. He puts him down on a mattress. It was old, but comfortable enough to sleep on. 

Then, after that, he walked over to a table, taking a knife out of his pocket and putting it on there. He grabs a first aid kit, after that. He had to take care of him, he's still bleeding. 

That room didn't have much in there, like everywhere else. Just a mattress and a table. With those scratched up walls surrounding them, almost like it was haunted or something. Waylon noticed all of that, while looking around this place. He has seen so much horror, blood and killers, especially a ghost (probably, his mind was hazy). He was deep in these thoughts, while his mind faded again now. Honestly, it was just nice to have some peace and quiet, although he snapped out of it eventually. 

Waylon was still watching him, carefully too. He noticed that from this other male. He also saw that there's candles in that room, lit ones, with no scent to them. They're white as well. Just like some of the cloth in there. He gazed over as he watched him, then his stare was on that flame. It was such a lovely sight. 

But he snapped out of it, when he noticed that this dark haired guy was getting close to him, once again now. 

"Relax. I'm just gonna take care of that." Eddie decided to tell him the truth, which was his name. He wanted to know that other male's name too. "Name's Eddie. What's your name?" 

Waylon felt better with him, especially from that, because of being treated nicely by this other male. 

So he told him his name as well. Just like that. "It's Waylon.." 

Now Eddie had a slight smile. "Nice to know it now." He also opened that small box. He cleaned that blood off with a soft cloth, then he poured some disinfectant on it. 

Waylon hissed in pain, feeling that. He even bit his lower lip, trying not to let it get to him. Especially since he's had and felt worse. 

Though it didn't help that he has a slight headache too, from all of those hallucinations, deep down within his mind. From those horrible 'doctors'. 

Eddie heard that as he noticed this. That made him want to comfort Waylon. He was staring at him, again now. "I know.. Just keep calm." 

Waylon nodded at that. He appreciated this, what was said to him, once more. 

Eddie was still staring at him, into Waylon's eyes. In a quiet way. He was wrapping some bandages around that wound. He watched as those white bandages turned crimson red, stained with it, from Waylon's blood. 

Waylon seemed to be thinking, for a bit, again now. His mind faded, deep in these thoughts. He remembered last time and what happened. That fear, being afraid of him, had come back. 

He snaps out of it, no longer having those thoughts. Although he does get off that mattress, standing now. It appeared like he was afraid once more. Like he was gonna run, again, even if he was still hurt. Just like earlier. 

Until something else happened. That was unexpected. At least to him. 

Eddie grabbed Waylon's wrist. He gripped onto it, although not too tightly, almost with a gentle touch. "Please don't leave. Just stay with me. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you.." He promised him that, secretly, from within his own mind. 

Waylon sat down, slowly, once again. On that mattress, next to him now. He didn't know how to feel about this. He stayed there, with Eddie. But he started crying, tears falling down. He noticed that, although he didn't even know why he was crying. Still he shed tears. 

Eddie saw that, noticing this. He decided to comfort him, again now. Instead of hurting him anymore. He got even closer to him, more than ever before. 

Ever so slightly, slowly even, also gentle. He felt that there was a bit of warmth between them, very much, as there's silence too. It was nice. 

He wrapped his arms around Waylon, holding him close for a bit, in a warm embrace. He was staying there, with him as well. 

Waylon noticed that, appreciating this. He was feeling better. Slowly yet surely enough. He wasn't afraid anymore. He does feel sad, for some reason. Although he felt okay with him, like they need each other. 

He wraps his own arms around him as he stays where he was, in that embrace. He cried silently, cold tears falling down his warm skin. He stayed close to him, feeling warmer than ever. He felt comforted, because of that, feeling this. 

Eddie kept comforting him, through it all. Through everything, because he didn't want to feel lonely anymore. He didn't want to be alone, not any longer. 

He puts his fingers through Waylon's hair, feeling how soft those locks were. He closed his eyes, taking in that warm feeling, especially from him. 

They both feel that warmth, again, loving this closeness. Now they felt loved, while alone together, in that slight intimacy. Strangely enough, but it was nice, in a way. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Waylon had fallen asleep, after awhile of crying. Eventually he felt better, no longer letting tears fall. He was lying down on the mattress, as he slept. 

Eddie was staying there, by his side. He was laying down with him, after he had pulled a blanket halfway over them. To keep warm with him. 

He was wrapping his arms around Waylon, once again, slowly now. He held Waylon close, just like he did to comfort him. 

Eddie watched him as he stared at Waylon. He noticed how peaceful and calm that he was. Now he saw that this other male was okay, it seemed like. He felt relieved. 

Waylon was thinking while he was sleeping peacefully. He breathed quietly, calmly. His chest was rising and falling as he's breathing. 

Eddie smiled at that (when he noticed this from him), almost softly too. He also closed his eyes, shutting them, although not tightly. 

He was falling asleep, with him, as they both stayed there. Just like that, again now. 

Waylon slept in a peaceful way, breathing softer than usual, thinking while he dreamed. Of a life where he was no longer afraid. 

That he was filled with happiness, a calm feeling. If just slightly though. 

He smiled softly, staying asleep. Still closing his eyes. While he was dreaming of that, with this nice silence. 

Everything felt different now, once again, more than ever. 

There was hope, if even for a bit, no longer was there just that dark and cold feeling. There's warmth and comfort. A calm, peaceful yet warm feeling instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all loved it 💙💜 & Thanks for reading this one-shot of mine ♡


End file.
